The Truth About Scully
by Chis
Summary: Mulder finds out a terrible truth about his partner.....


DISCLAIMER~ The characters Mulder , Scully and CSM and anybody else you might recognise from the X-files belong to David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Chris Carter, Twentieth Century Fox Co. LTD and Ten Thirteen Productions.  
  
Spoilers?~ Yes if you havn't seen Memento Mori or One Breath or Duane Barry or Ascension or Tunguska or Terma yet which probably have so there we go.  
  
Rating~ There is a bit of swearing but nothing too bad. PG-13 (UK-15)  
  
Log Line~ Mulder's found out that the Scully has been working with for the past two years is actually a clone.  
  
The Truth about Scully  
  
Mulder thought back to Scully's return two years ago. He should have noticed it then the subtle changes in her voice, the way she walked and talked. But where was she now? He didn't want to know, he didn't even want to think about it, but he knew he had to find her, even if it meant giving up his search for his sister. His search for the truth. Mulder stared across the table at his partner of two years.  
'Why didn't you tell me? You should have then I wouldn't have got this close to someone I knew wasn't Scully.' Mulder thought. He stood up.  
"I have to go." he said to his partner.  
"Oh." she replied.  
"Look, come with me, I have a few questions."  
"Are you sure about this Mulder?" his partner had a concerned look on her face.  
"As sure as I'll ever be," Mulder loosened his tie, "I have a duty to find her, the real Scully. Then I'll be happy."  
"Okay."  
"Hey do you have a name?" Mulder said, changing the subject. He wanted the whole buisness of what he was about to go through out of his head.  
"I never really thought about it," his partner replied, " I never had to, I never thought you'd find out."  
"Why? what made you so bloody ignorant!!!!!" Mulder shouted he was getting a angry. His partner looked down at her hands, tears dripped from her eyes. Mulder saw them and kicked himself.  
"Sorry, I er...." he trailed off.  
"No it's my fault," his partner said drying her tears, "look, I know where the others are, I'll take you to them."  
"Others? You mean there are other Scully's running about causing havoc?" His partner nodded in reply.  
"What would you like to call me?"  
"Huh?" Mulder jumped a little shocked at the question.  
"What would you like to call me?"  
"Me? Name you?" Mulder asked.  
"Yeah, after all, you're the one who's going to be calling me it." Mulder nodded.  
"Sarah." he said.  
"Then Sarah it'll be."  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
The CSM walked into Mulder's apartment, over the past few weeks he had seen Mulder get closer. Closer, ever closer. Even he, the CSM knew he couldn't stop him. Nothing could, or would, but death maybe. "Soon Fox, you will know all my secrets." The CSM drew a gun from his pocket, feeling it's weight he raised it to his head, the cold metal slid against his skin. Suddenly he withdrew it. Angry with himself he threw the gun across the room, it disapeared behind a cupboard. The CSM turned and left.  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Sarah took Mulder's hand.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this Mulder?" she asked. Mulder smiled.  
"I haven't the faintest idea what to expect but what the hell let's do it." Mulder replied slightly physcotically. Sarah reached for the door handle, but Mulder stopped her. "I'll open the door." he said.  
Mulder opened the door and went inside. He took a step back. There were five or six Scully's in the room surrounded by tanks filed with green liguid and bodies.  
"What is this Sarah?" Mulder asked.  
"These woman are all clones, the real Scully's whereabouts are unknown."  
said a voice behind him. He turned around, he knew that voice, he knew who to expect but he was shocked anyway as he saw Alex Krycek.  
"I knew it you bastard! You had to be behind this I knew! It's your fault she was taken, it's all your fault!" Mulder shouted.  
He turned away and walked over to one of the tanks. He rubbed the mist off a bit of the tank and peered inside it was a Scully clone as he had expected.  
"See you lost your arm." Mulder said turning back.  
"Yeah."  
"Painful?"  
"Bloody was, no anasthetic."  
"Serves you right you son of a bitch."  
Krycek laughed 'and now you're going to pay' he thought to himself 'You're going to pay Agent Fox William Mulder'  
"Where is she?" Krycek was awakened from his thoughts by one of the clones standing in the room.  
"Huh?" he replied.  
"Did you find her Alex?" Sarah asked.  
"Oh! No sorry not yet." Krycek replied. He saw Mulder walking towards him.  
"Then you're looking for same thing I am." Mulder said smiling.  
"Yeah," Krycek replied nodding, "yeah, I guess we are"  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Dana Scully sat in her bedroom. 'Who am I' she thought. For the past two years, she and her doctor had fought to get her memory back. 'Who am I' was the question Dana wanted to know, all she knew was her name, her age and and that she had a medical degree. The door opened and Dr Ruuschnik entered.  
"Dana?" he asked her in is russian accent, "You called for me Dana. What is it?" Dana sighed, and got up.  
"Free tonight?" she asked. The doctor smiled.  
"Of course Dana, of course I am free."  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Mulder sat in his apartment. He breathed the stale air in through his nose. He froze. It wasn't easy but Mulder swore, that faintly in the air there was the scent of cigarette smoke. Mulder moved slowly into the hall way, and he saw it. A glint of metal underneah a cabinet. On his hands and knees, Mulder ccrawled across the wooden floor. He reached under the cabinet. He pulled out a gun. Mulder held it in his hands. Suddenly the phone rang. Mulder jumped and dropped the gun.  
"The phone Mulder, you idiot, the phone." Mulder said to himself. He got up taking the gun with him, and went to the phone. He picked it up.  
"Hello?" Mulder asked.  
"Mulder, it's me." said a familiar voice.  
"Sarah?" Mulder asked.  
"Yeah, Mulder who else?" Sarah replied.  
"Oh I don't know, I guess I, I mean..."  
"It's okay Mulder."  
"What is it?"  
"Oh Alex has come up with something."  
"Alex? Sarah what are you doing? You just called Krycek, Alex. Sarah you aren't getting friendly with this guy are you?"  
"No."  
"Sarah?"  
"Shut up Mulder!"  
"Ooooooh! I see!" Mulder laughed.  
"Shut up Mulder! Krycek's a bastard."  
"That's better, now did you get the file?"  
"What file?"  
"The X-File X73317"  
"Huh?"  
"Your file."  
"No."  
"Sarah I asked you!"  
"I know but something came up."  
"What?" "The thing with Krycek."  
"Oh yeah."  
"So what is it?"  
"He found something."  
"What?"  
"He's coming round to your apartment."  
Three knock's came loud and clear on the apartment door.  
"He's here, Bye Sarah."  
"Bye Mulder."  
Mulder hung up. He remembered the gun in his hand he threw it behind the sofa and answered the door.  
It was Krycek. Mulder let him in and shut the door firmly behind him. He turned to Krycek.  
"So what's this thing then?" Mulder asked, he was slightly nervous of Krycek. He didn't trust him one bit. Krycek handed Mulder a plane ticket with is good arm.  
"What's this?" Mulder asked, "I'm not due for vacation."  
"This isn't a vacation Mulder." Krycek replied.  
"Then what is it then?" Mulder asked suspiciously.  
"We're going to Russia?" Krycek answered. Mulder looked down at the ticket and then at Krycek. "Again?"  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Mulder watched the woman on the bed. She was lying on her bed, her subtle red hair flowing over her shoulders. His cousin Gemma Mulder. She had always been there for him, and vice versa, but Mulder hadn't seen her in four years. He had drifted away from her, Scully had taken her place. Mulder didn't know why, but something had told him, something from deep inside his mind, told him to. Mulder watched Gemma for a few moments and then stepped into the bedroom.  
"Hey it's ten-thirty shouldn't you be up yet?"  
Gemma's head turned towards the doorway.  
"Fox!" she cried, "Fox!" She got up and ran over to him, they hugged.  
"Hey Fox," Gemma said finally after exchanging hugs, "Long time no see! Where you been Fox?, I haven't seen you in ages!" Gemma lay back down on the bed. Mulder sat down next to her.  
"Around." he replied.  
"Around?" Gemma asked, "More like no where, Fox why didn't you keep in touch?"  
"I, er, don't know." Mulder replied shrugging his shoulders.  
"Your mom said something about your job."  
"You've seen my mom?"  
"Yeah." Gemma looked away from Mulder. "Why weren't you at your dad's funeral?" Mulder flinched.  
'I was in the desert,' Mulder thought, 'I nearly died too, but I came back, even though the cancer man tried to kill me.'  
"Something came up." Mulder finally got out.  
"Something came up?" Gemma asked, "Something came up? Fox what? were you trapped out, half dead in the desert or something?"  
Mulder looked up at Gemma and mouth the word's "Oh my God!"  
"What Fox? Did I hit the bullseye?" Gemma asked.  
"The bullseye? Gemma, you just said the reason why I wasn't at Dad's funeral." Mulder replied. Gemma stared at Mulder in disbelief for a moment, but the look on Mulder's face told her he wasn't playing around. There was silence between the two for a moment.  
"Your mom told me that you'd been there when Uncle Bill died." Gemma finally said, there was a soothing tone in her voice. Mulder realised he'd missed that. Scully didn't have that.  
"He didn't die Gemma, he was Murdered. I was just in the next room." Mulder replied.  
"Fox, tell me everything."  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
The CSM paced the hallway, cellphone to his ear he listened.  
"So he's coming to Russia." Dr. Ruuschnik said on the other end of the line.  
"Yes doctor, you must move them and quickly." The CSM replied.  
"How do you know this Sir?"  
"Doctor Ruuschnik, I pay you to do, not to know."  
"Yes sir, but still, as a friend how do you know?"  
"I found two plane tickets in his apartment."  
"Two?"  
"Yes one for my d....I mean, his cousin."  
"Gemma Mulder?"  
"Yes Doctor Ruuschnik, now go."  
"Goodbye sir,"  
"Goodbye, I'll call you."  
The CSM put the phone down.  
"After all," he said to himself, "he was my brother."  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Mulder finished telling Gemma about the past four years.  
"Fox," Gemma said, "Is Dana your best friend now?"  
"I er," Mulder began.  
"Before you knew about the clone thing."  
"Yes."  
"Oh." Gemma looked down, for years, Mulder had been her best friend, even though they were cousins. Their parents had never really one hundred percent approved of their friendship. They were wary of any thing Fox and Gemma did alone together. 'Look's like Fox took his dad's advice.' Gemma thought slightly angrily.  
"You probably think I took dad's advice." Mulder said. Gemma turned her head quickly towards him with a look of disbelief on her face.  
"W..what?" Mulder asked, "Did I just say what you were thinking?" Gemma nodded. Mulder pushed his hand through his hair.  
"We're psycic," Gemma said, "that's what you're thinking isn't it." Mulder nodded he leant forward and put his hands to his head.  
"Come to Russia with me Gemma." Mulder said not moving from his position.  
"Fox, I can't just leave..." Gemma began.  
"Plane leaves tomorrow." Mulder interuppted.  
"But my job."  
"Quit your job. Gemma it's all paid for. I have a months vacation. You can get a new job when you get back, all you have to do is pack a bag."  
"And tell her mother." said a voice. Mulder turned. It was Gemma's mom, his Aunt, Agatha.  
"Sorry Aunt Agatha, I..." Mulder stopped as he saw a smile break across Agatha's face.  
"Don't worry, of course Gemma can go if you're paying." Agatha said.  
"Thanks Aunt Agatha." Mulder replied.  
"Oh don't Fox! You make me feel so old. Please just call me Aggie, Fox." Agatha answered.  
"Oh but you're Aunt Agatha," Mulder said, "you know, Aunt Agatha. It's like I wouldn't call my mom by her first name would I?" Agatha smiled. Mulder went up to her and hugged her. Then he turned to Gemma.  
"The plane leaves tomorrow at nine-thirty be at my apartment by seven." Mulder told her, "I gotta go now Aunt Agatha, truth is I should be at work." Mulder left. Agatha turned to Gemma. Gemma shook her head. "What am I gonna do mom?"  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Mulder sat on his couch, it was 6:45. Mulder didn't know if Gemma was going to come. All in all Mulder wanted Gemma to come, yeah, Sarah was coming but he couldn't trust her anymore after all she had lied to him for the past two years. Then there was Krycek. Mulder had never liked the guy, he was the bastard. That killed his father. There was a knock on the apartment door. Mulder got up, picking up his gun he went to the door. It was Gemma. They hugged.  
"I didn't think you'd come," Mulder said, "I'm so glad you did." Mulder let gemma in and shut the door behind him as he showed Gemma to the couch. Gemma sat down, flinging her large rucksac down on the floor. Mulder stayed standing.  
"I'm sorry I'm a bit early Fox," Gemma said, "but I had a feeling you probably wanted to brief me on this trip."  
"You thought right." Mulder replied. Mulder moved to the sofa and reached behind it and pulled ou t the CSM's gun. He handed it to Gemma.  
"Ever used a gun before?" he asked Gemma.  
"No." Gemma replied slightly shocked at the implement in her hands.  
"Okay first, you use a gun to disable, not, to kill." Mulder began, "Never shoot it in a public place. Don't let people see you have a gun. Okay now all you gotta do is pull the trigger, but not now. Only if you or someone else is in danger from someone. Lastly I keep the gun till we get to Russia. I'm an FBI agent and I am allowed to carry guns to other countries." Gemma nodded slowly. She handed the gun back to Mulder.  
"Okay Mulder when do the others get here?"  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
"Why do we have to go Dr. Ruuschnik?" Dana Scully asked.  
"It has become necessary." Dr. Ruuschnik replied.  
"Why?" Dana answered.  
"It is not necessary for you to know, Dana it could endanger your life you staying here." Dr. Ruuschnik said.  
"How?" Dana asked.  
"Dana, Dana," Dr. Ruushnik laughed nervously, "So many questions. As I say it is not necessary for you to know. You'll have to settle for that."  
"Okay." Dana replied but was not satisfied. "Dr. Ruuschnik I got a memory back today."  
"You did?" the Dr. asked.  
"Yes a male friend called Mulder." Dana replied.  
"Oh, um, excuse me Dana but I have a phonecall to make." Dr. Ruuschnik suddenly said. He left the room hurridly. Dana say down on her bed confused but not beaten.  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
Mulder sat next to Krycek on the plane bound for Russia. Mulder was not about to let Krycek out of his sight, yes, they were on a plane, but you never knew.  
"You're too paranoid Mulder." Krycek said.  
"You have too few arms." Mulder replied.  
"You think you're it don't you Mulder," Krycek answered, "just because you got out of Russia with both your arms."  
"Yeah." Mulder replied. Krycek breathed out angrily.  
"Mulder why did you bring Gemma along? Eh?" Krycek asked.  
"Why do you think Krycek? Why do you think?" Mulder replied.  
"Oh I get it,"Krycek answered, "She's the only one you can trust, well I don't know if this is news to you Mulder but, you can't even trust your family anymore."  
"Well I can trust her okay!" Mulder snapped. Mulder reached into his Rucksac and pulled out a book.  
"Okay ignore me then." Krycek said upon seeing the book.  
"Yeah." Mulder replied and began to read.  
  
~X~x~X~   
  
"Really Dr? If he finds you before you leave, do no let her see him. I strongly suggest you put her somewhere else." The CSM paced is humble dank apartment, cigarette in hand, cell phone to ear.  
"We'll take her off your hands in event she regains all her memories."  
He paused to listen to the doctors question.  
"The other clones? That's being dealt with accordingly."  
  
~X~x~X~  
  
A tall man stepped into the room Mulder had previously had his encounter with Krycek in. He walked over to a metal box on the wall, he smashed the lock , opened the box and pressed a red button. Red lights began to flash and an alrm sounded. The man fired a gun at the tanks, shattering the glass and the liquid poured out. Whatever had been in the tanks would now surely perish. Two Scully clones ran out from a back room, across the flooding room to another exit. The man pulled a silver cylinder from his pocket, he pressed a button on the cylinder and a sharp spike popped out, he went off in pursuit of the clones.  
  
End of Part One 


End file.
